


When You assume

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, deaf!jeremy, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Michael assmues the worst.





	When You assume

“I can’t believe you!”

Jeremy raised a brow as his boyfriend signed at him, obviously upset about something.

“What did I do,” Jeremy signed questionably.  
“You’re gonna act dumb huh,” Michael signed back with a visible chuckle, “well fuck you Jeremy. You should know what you’ve done. Sneaking around with Christine? You really didnt think Id realize you’re cheating on me with her?”  
“Wait. What? Michael no. Nonono,” Jeremy shook his head, getting anxious now, “thats not whats happening. I cant believe you’d think that?!”  
“Really. So ditching your best friend to go out with Christine isnt what it looks like!?”

“No,” Jeremy shouted, using his voice.

Thats when Michael realized he had fucked up. Jeremy never spoke, he’d mouth as he signed and make noises as he did things, but it was rare to hear him actually speak. After what happened with the Squip, Jeremy was left almost completely deaf. He had very little sound recognition any more, he just stopped talking after he learned to sign. It was just easier on him to focus more on how his hands moved than to try and keep his voice at a regular volume and keep his signs consistent and correct for what he was thinking.

There they stood, Jeremy’s eyes full of tears and Michael with his mouth open like he wanted to say something. When he didnt Jeremy ran off, hiding in a stall of the bathroom. Michael ran after him, grabbing his phone to text Jeremy. He sat down in front of the stall and waited for a reply.

Mikey: i fucked up. im sorry  
Jere: fuck off. I wanna be alone mike.  
Mikey: no. I refuse to leave you when its my fault.   
Jere: yeah. you fucked up bad michael. I was with christine because we were working on something for your bday. But thats ruined now because you got pissed. Thanks.   
Mikey: im sorry jere. Please. Just. Come out and talk to me....

Jeremy signed audibly from in the stall and kicked the door open, hitting Michael in the face. Everyone knew that stall was faulty, but Michael didnt take advantage of it for Jeremy’s sake. When Michael fell back after being hit by the door, Jeremy started laughing loudly, crawling to his boyfriend to make sure he was okay.

“Oh my god,” he signed, still laughing, “I didnt realize how close you were to the door! Are you okay?”

Michael sat up, his nose bleeding. He gave a quick nod at Jeremy before getting up to get something to clog his nose.

“Lets take you to the nurse. We can continue this after okay?”

Michael nodded again and let Jeremy guide him to the nurse. When they arrived the nurse gasped at the amount of blood coming from Michael’s face. She rushed him and Jeremy back, helping Michael stop the bleeding.

“Okay. One of you explain how this happened,” the nurse said, nervous about bullying.   
“Um. He got upset because I was mad, ran into the bathroom into the faulty door stall. Once we were ready to talk again, he kicked the door and it hit me in the face.”  
“Is this true,” she asked, turning to Jeremy.

Jeremy just looked at her. He signed to Michael, head tilted.

“Translate?”  
“She wants to know if what I said was true. Just say yes.”

Jeremy nodded at the nurse, smiling.

The nurse smiled back, signing to him.

“Im sorry. I didnt realize you were deaf,” she signed.  
“Its okay. Michael’s always with me incase someone doesnt sign. But whatever he said is true. It was a complete accident. Kinda my fault. His nose is okay though right?”  
“Yes. He’ll be fine. The bleedings done, I can release you back to class now. Stay safe okay?”

Both boys nodded and stood, walking out hand in hand and headed to class. Michael only pulled away to sign.

“So. What was my birthday thing gonna be?”  
“Not telling you. Just cause you know why she and I are hanging out, doesnt mean I have to tell you.”

Michael smiled and shoved him gently, kissing his head after.

“Alright. Lets get to class.”


End file.
